Electronic calculators have become an essential tool for students. Students of all levels have a wide choice of calculator types and models.
Many students still own relatively inexpensive scientific calculators, but recently more and more students are discovering the advantages of graphing calculators. Graphing calculators are characterized by a larger screen, which permits the entry of mathematical expressions in a logical format. They also permit graph displays and table displays. They have sophisticated programming capability. They often permit data transmission to other computing devices, directly or via a data storage medium, as well as data collection via various interface protocols. To the consternation of educators, they also have many recreational capabilities—and their users enjoy games that are often shared via the world wide web!
Particular calculator models are often designed for particular educational levels. For example, a calculator for middle school students might have less advanced features than one designed for older students. However regardless of the level for which a calculator is designed, a continual goal in designing them is to provide a logical and easy to use interface.
The graphing features of graphing calculators are often accompanied by various statistical functions. Such functions include regression analysis, in which a data set is analyzed to determine a line through the points. The calculator may display the line as well as the equation for the line. For example, the user may specify a regression type, to which the calculator automatically responds by executing a regression algorithm and drawing a line.